elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ingredient Classification 1: Rodent Parts
Summary *Location: This is part of the Hero's Guides to The Elder Scrolls Online, a three-part collection of books to assist the player in . This is part of the Agents and Reagents: The Bounty of Mundus collection. *Author: Gargrell Sorick Contents The fact that one of my Reachman ancestors, Mandaillonan the Marked, was among the first herbalists to accurately brew and successfully extract the beneficial qualities of a rodent instills me with a great sense of pride. This is tempered by her subsequent transformation into a hagraven, and death by Nord axe, but I still boil rodent toes with the knowledge that her concoctions and extracts revealed the finer qualities of vermin. For now, any bile rat or skeever may provide a gift in addition to inferior meat and disease. Whether you're capturing these pests using traps or a sniffing dog, or hunting them in the wild, any large rodent of Tamriel provides the necessary ingredients for potion creation. Preparation is important, as is the size of your parts; larger skeever parts allow the alchemist to distill more drink than their smaller rat cousins. Although obvious to a simpleton, it is important to administer a swift killing blow before receiving a scratch or a bite, or you may be using your own prey to brew cures to black-heart blight or the droops. Slicing at the correct point in a rodent's anatomy greatly increases the potency of (and payment for) each part. After death, with the vermin still twitching, sever the ears at the base, digging your knife behind the skull to save as much flapping skin as possible. Slice the feet cleanly off, as this makes rodent toes easier to carry and lessens rotting time. Don't pluck individual whiskers; instead, cut through and skin up and around the nose to keep as many of them intact as possible. Rodent Ears The hairless ears of a rat or skeever, individually cut from the skull quickly, just after death. Proven Benefits (in Alchemy): *Fortifies your spell casting and constitution. *Bolsters your armor while combat rages and your prowess while wounding a foe through armor. *Conjures a protective ward and a mystic bolt to penetrate the enemy. *Conjures a protective ward and a magical immunity about your being. Rodent Whiskers The thick black strands form the snout of a rodent, wiry and still rooted to the face. Proven Benefits (in Alchemy): *Fortifies your vitality and your spell casting. *Bolsters your armor and the damage you inflict while combat rages. *Conjures a protective ward, a mystic bolt to penetrate the enemy, and a magical immunity about your being. *Augments your abilities to move with the shadows and your senses to spot those silently creeping. Rodent Toes Carefully cut feet, allowing individual toes to be separated later as increases in potency are needed. Proven Benefits (in Alchemy): *Fortifies your vitality and your constitution. *Fortifies your vitality, your spell casting, and your constitution. *Bolsters your prowess while wounding a foe through armor and the damage you inflict. *Bolsters your armor while combat rages, your prowess while wounding a foe through armor, and the damage you inflict. Appearances * Category:Online: Guides Category:Online: Books with Authors